Pourquoi
by P0uchette
Summary: Voldemort à été vaincu mais après de lourds sacrifices, comme la vie d’un être cher et aimé...


**Titre :** Pourquoi...  
**Auteur :** P0uchette  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi ...  
**Couple:** HP/DM **Résumé:** L'enterrement est enfin terminé. Toutes les personnes qui t'aimaient et même qui te détestaient sont venues, sauf moi. je savais que si je venais j'aurais dû accepter le fait que tu es parti et que je ne reverrais jamais tes yeux, ton sourire, tout ce qui faisait que tu étais toi et que je t'aimais à en mourir, mais même ça je n'ai pas été foutu de te le dire et maintenant il est trop tard…pourquoi toi...

* * *

Pourquoi...

Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi toi

L'enterrement est enfin terminé. Toutes les personnes qui t'aimaient et même qui te détestaient sont venues, sauf moi. Comment je pouvais venir? Comment je pouvais affronter

les regards lourds de compassions de ces personnes? Je savais que si je venais, je n'aurais pas résister à l'envie de me planter un couteau dans le cœur pour en finir avec cette

douleur insupportable, je savais que si je venais j'aurais pleuré jusqu'à épuisement, et peut être que le ciel m'aurait enfin accordé le repos, je savais que si je venais j'aurais dû

accepter le fait que tu es parti et que je ne reverrais jamais tes yeux, ton sourire, tout ce qui faisait que tu étais toi et que je t'aimais à en mourir, mais même ça je n'ai pas été

foutu de te le dire et maintenant il est trop tard…pourquoi toi…

Flash Back

Harry se tient face à de nombreux mangemorts dont le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, sans trop réfléchir il se jette sur eux. Les sorts fusent dans tous les sens et les combattants se battent avec rage.

L'ordre du Phoenix à le dessus, Harry parvient à tuer ses adversaires et achève Lucius qui l'avait supplié à genoux, McGonagald se trouve face à Crabbe et Goyle père, d'abord en difficulté, elle parvient à les maîtrisé grâce a l'aide précieuse d'un de ses élève : Ronald Weasley.

"Experlliamus!

-Endoloris!

Un cri retentit parmi toute cette agitation, un mangemort, béatriz lestrange, se tient debout, baguette levé, la tête haute et pourtant recouverte de sang face à une personne se tortillant de douleur sur le sol.

-tu vas vite aller rejoindre tes stupides parents!

-Neville! Je t'interdis de le toucher Greluche!

Charlie Weasley lança un experlliamus et fonça sur Lestrange, il lui décrocha un coup de poing dans lequel il mit toute sa rage et l'assomma, puis il aida Neville a se relever qui était un peu sonner. La famille Weasley se battait bravement et aidait à avoir le dessus sur l'ennemi, ainsi que les professeurs, les élèves décidant de rester et…Draco Malfoy qui avait choisit son camp depuis le début de l'année.

Il faisait maintenant face à un mangemort qui semblait le connaitre mais qui masquait son visage derrière sa cagoule, bien que au ton de sa voix, Draco se doutait de l'identité de cette femme.

-Tu aurais dû épouser ma fille, elle aurait pût faire de toi autre chose qu'une lavette!

-Désolé Madame Parkinson, mais je n'aime pas les folles…

-Espèce de petit con, je vais t'apprendre le respect!

Aussitôt elle engagea le combat et lui lança un sort que Draco ne connaissait pas, il fut éjecter dix mètre plus loin et buta lourdement contre le tronc d'un arbre, un filet de sang glissant le long de sa lèvre. Il se releva difficilement et la regarda avec dédain :

-Je sais maintenant d'où vient la successibilité excessive de Pansy…

-Ferme la microbe! Tu étais bien content de trouver ma fille pour assouvir tes besoin sexuel!

-C'est vrai…c'est-ce qu'on appel un clinex…

-Ta intérêt à la fermer! Ma pauvre Pansy a été démolit quand elle a sut que tu n'était qu'un PD! Tu me dégoûtes!

-Oui c'est vrai, je me souviens très bien se sa tête quand elle nous à surprit moi et Blaise…mais vous savez votre avis sur les homo je m'en balance royalement, d'ailleurs je me fou autant de vous que de votre fille, vous êtes des insectes qui nuisent à la société et je dois vous exterminer…

-Tiens dont…alors viens là, viens me montrer de quoi est capable une tapette… "

Drago fonça sur elle et le combat fut vite engagé. Puis peu de temps après, le blond se tenait difficilement au tronc d'arbre, il était couvert de sang et avait de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins grave, mais était cependant très fière de voir la fille et la mère inconsciente sur le sol.

Son regard métallique glissa lentement vers ses « compagnons » et vit avec bonheur qu'ils avaient toujours le dessus, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, appuyer contre l'arbre, le vent soufflait doucement dans ses cheveux et le combat était bientôt terminé. il regarda sans gêne un certain brun à lunette qui luttait contre ses ennemi avec une faciliter presque insolente, mais qui était tellement sexy quand il était en colère.

Une explosion se fit entendre, et tout dérapa.

Voldemort arriva suivit par une trentaine de mangemorts, les sorts fusèrent, et les corps tombèrent, d'abord celui de Arthur Weasley, sa femme fut gravement blesser et tomba évanouit en voyant le corps inerte de son mari, ensuite vint le tour de nombreux élèves qui était rester pour combattre courageusement.

Draco vit tomber 3 serdaigles, 8 Poufsouffles, 5 Serpentards et 7 Gryffondor, tous d'années différentes, il vit aussi Ron se mettre devant Hermione et recevoir un sort, il s'écroula sous le cri de la jeune fille qui tomba à genoux pour pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

Harry assista a cette scène impuissant et se jeta en criant sur les mangemorts responsable, il les tua de sang froid et il fracassa le crâne de celui qui avait lancer le sort avec une pierre.

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux, se sentant en état de faiblesses face à la mort de tout ses amis,il vit une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus se faire blesser sauvagement au deux jambes et tomber à terre : Luna Lovegood, il fit un effort énorme pour lever sa baguette et hurla le sort interdit "Avada Kedavra", l'homme tomba raide.

puis il entendit, des cris étouffer et des gémissements, il chercha sa provenance et vit avec Horreur Ginny Weasley se faire violer par un homme la maintenant contre un arbre, il chercha impuissant de l'aide autour de lui et vit les jumeaux tout près qui se ruèrent à l'endroit où était leur soeur, ils revinrent peut de temps après en la soutenant et en la posant près de Draco qui l'allongea, la tête sur ses genoux, en essayant de la calmer en lui caressant les cheveux.

Puis tout alla très vite, Voldemort devant lui, un éclair vert, un gémissement de douleur et quelque chose qui tombe lourdement devant lui, puis plus rien, il entendit seulement que le combat était terminé et que de nombreuse personne se ruait sur eux en criant.

Fin du Flash Back

3 semaines plus tard

Un jeune homme se trouve seul dans le cimetière, sous des trompes d'eauil est à genoux devant une tombe recouverte de fleurs, il est là et ne bouge pas, regardant fixement la tombe comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, doucement il lève la main et caresse les écritures argentés de la pierre, il plisse ses joli yeux et deux larmes salées coulent sur ses joues fraîches mais on ne les remarque pas, à cause de la pluie, et pourtant elle sont là, montrant toute sa peine et sa détresse, un peu comme lui et sa douleur, elle est là, mais il ne la montre pas et c'est entrain de le détruire. Il continue de caresser les écritures en en faisant le tour.

_**Harry James Potter,**_

_**Un frère aimé,**_

_**Un amis dévoué,**_

_**À sacrifier sa vie pour sauver l'humanité.**_

**

* * *

**

Et voilà fin du premier chapitre!désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et tout et

tout! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce n'était pas

Trop barbant pour le flash Back mais il fallait bien savoir comment notre cher Harry

Avait perdu la vie!! Bon pas de panique mon histoire ne sera pas tout le temps si

Mélodramatique et je vous promet quelques surprises!!! J'attend avec impatience

Vos reviews!! Bientôt la suite promis! 


End file.
